The present invention relates generally to improvements in tray devices and it relates more particularly to an improved service tray which may be selectively carried or held in the lap or mounted on a wide or upholstered chair arm.
In the handling and consumption of food and drink under many circumstances and conditions, for example while seated in an upholstered easy chair and viewing television, it is very often convenient to carry the food and drink on a tray so as to being the food and drink in a tray so as to bring the food from the place of preparation to the place of consumption. The tray is commonly supported on the lap of the seated consumer but such practice is highly awkward and as an alternative the tray is placed on a low table adjacent to the seated consumer, and expedient which is not always available and is generally inconvenient. While mountable food trays of various constructions have heretofore been available and proposed they possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally awkward and inconvenient devices which are unreliable and difficult to handle and manipulate, are of little versitility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.